I believe in Sherlock Holmes
by Glasgow
Summary: post Reichenbach. La mort de Sherlock a des conséquences innatendues sur l'existence d'un certain policier.


Je viens de revoir le dernière épisode de la saison 2, et comme un rituel à peine fini je me suis sentie le besoin d'écrire un petit quelque chose. Comme à chaque fois. Je crois que ça m'aide à gérer la tritesse ressentie systématiquement à la fin. Je m'intéresse cette fois encore à Lestrade ;) D'autres auteurs se sont déjà pas mal intéressés à John et sa façon de gérer le drame, et comme Lestrade reste définitivement un personnage pour lequel je ressens un intérêt tout particulier... ;) Et puis c'est aussi une façon d'en finir avec ma deception du fait que dans l'épisode on ne voit pas la réaction de Greg après le "suicide". Pourtant il fait parti des personnes menacées par Moriarty, au même titre que John et Mrs. Hudson, la preuve de la place qu'il a dans la vie de notre détective préféré. Je suis donc terriblement frustrée qu'on ne le voit pas à la fin de l'épisode. Et je rattrape ça comme je peux.

Bref, désolée pour ce discours, qui sera bientôt plus long que la fic elle même XD Pour en revenir donc à cet OS, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aborder, vous le verrez, la relation Greg/John, mais de très très loin^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Réajustant ses lunettes de soleil, Greg se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes de l'autre main. Puis il resta immobile un moment, se contentant de fumer, appréciant la sensation de paix qui se répandait en lui de même coup, tout en observant la foule qui grouillait tout autour de lui. C'était bruyant, bondé de monde, comme toujours dans chaque endroit un minimum touristique de la ville, et Trafalgar Square était un lieu couru justement, à plus forte raison quand le soleil commençait enfin à se montrer comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, mais c'était justement ce qui faisait le charme de Londres. Cette ville que Lestrade aimait plus que tout. D'autant qu'à cet instant c'était le contexte parfait. Il ne voulait affronter ni le silence de son appartement vide, ni la pitié de son compagnon. Il voulait du bruit, de la vie… parce qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se changer les idées après l'effroyable matinée qu'il venait de passer.

Il se débarrassa ensuite de son mégot, qu'il écrasa sous sa chaussure puis se mit en route jusqu'aux marches qui conduisaient à la National Gallery, s'asseyant finalement sur l'une d'elles, au milieu des touristes affamés qui profitaient de l'endroit pour se reposer un moment et avaler un morceau. Les imitant, il sortit ses maigres achats du sac en papier de chez l'un de ces insipides restaurants à emporter choisi au hasard sur sa route. Il déposa près de lui la bouteille de jus de fruit et le sandwich aux œufs avant d'enlever sa veste. La température était vraiment clémente, pour la toute première fois de l'année, c'était un plaisir songea-t-il en roulant les manches de sa chemises sur ses avant-bras. Il se débarrassa ensuite de sa cravate et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, éprouvant par ce geste tout bête l'impression de respirer enfin vraiment. Il n'avait pas été à l'aise ainsi engoncé, mais son avocat lui avait conseillé la cravate. Bien présenter pour sauver les apparences jusqu'au bout, même si cela c'était finalement avéré inutile. Bof, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire…

Il mordit avec vigueur dans son sandwich, réalisant subitement combien il avait faim. Son premier repas décent depuis une éternité lui semblait-il et il s'agissait seulement d'un sandwich, ce qui tendait à prouver la folie qu'avaient été les derniers jours, avec cette audience disciplinaire comme conclusion parfaite. Il venait de perdre son boulot au terme d'une discussion âpre avec ses supérieurs, durant laquelle lui n'avait même pas fait semblant de se défendre, laissant le soin à son avocat. A quoi bon ? Lui n'y croyait déjà plus et s'en foutait pas mal.

Et le voilà définitivement déchu. Privé de sa pension, lâché par ses collègues… Heureusement dans ce chaos John était toujours là, et avec lui l'espoir de la rédemption. Et par-dessus tout cette sensation que quelque soit le prix qu'il était en train de payer, il avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait être fier de lui. C'était là l'essentiel.

Un homme assis quelques marche plus bas que lui ouvrit son journal et Greg put voir son propre visage s'étaler sur une page, sous un titre racoleur quelconque. Voilà l'exemple typique de ce qui avait coulé sa carrière, son incapacité à se taire, confiant au moindre journaliste intéressé ses pensées concernant Sherlock, le suicide de celui-ci et sa soi-disant arnaque à grande échelle. Parce que le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'à ce niveau là Lestrade ne partageait pas l'avis de sa hiérarchie. Après sa mort, le nom de Sherlock n'avait eu de cesse d'être salit dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard. D'abord grâce au zèle tout particulier de policiers qui avaient eu un contentieux avec lui, Donovan, Anderson et Gregson en tête, avant d'être repris finalement par tous. Officiellement Holmes avait été un arnaqueur, un manipulateur et plus personne au sein de la police ne voulait seulement se souvenir qu'il les avait bien souvent aidés.

Greg pour sa part n'avait jamais rejoint l'opinion publique, s'évertuant à défendre l'ancien consultant, aider en cela par la foi sans faille que nourrissait son compagnon pour Sherlock. Tant qu'il faisait cela en privé, Lestrade n'avait guère à en souffrir. Il s'était bien mis à dos quelques collègues, mais la satisfaction de pouvoir se regarder dans une glace valait bien ce sacrifice. Pourtant, rapidement cela ne lui avait plus suffi. Il se sentait le devoir de réhabilité le nom de son ami disparu. Ne voyant que ce moyen de faire passer le message, il s'était donc confié à la presse. D'abord de façon anonyme, faisant du même coup circuler sur son identité bon nombres de spéculations durant des semaines, certain avançant que cette source était Sherlock lui-même, qui aurait miraculeusement survécu à sa chute et préparait tranquillement son retour. Puis le désormais ex policier avait estimé qu'il était temps d'assumer, que ses propos n'en auraient que plus de poids. Il avait donc répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que Holmes n'était pas le traître qu'on voulait leur faire croire mais bien un héros. L'idée, reprise peu à peu par d'autres, commençait à faire son chemin au sien de l'opinion publique. Ce qui n'était certainement pas du goût de tout le monde, surtout de cette police qui s'était senti humiliée et se réjouissait désormais de pouvoir mettre chacun des crimes de Moriarty sur le dos de cet arrogeant autoproclamé détective qui les avait ridiculisés si souvent.

Greg avait écopé de plusieurs avertissements, de menaces même, jusqu'à ce que finalement ce matin sa carrière ne soit tout bonnement réduite à néant. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il ne voulait plus de ce boulot depuis un moment déjà, n'en pouvant plus de l'hypocrisie. Pourtant tout n'était pas idéal. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du reste de sa vie. Mais qu'importe, il était plus satisfait de ce qui l'avait conduit là et savait que John, duquel il s'était rapproché après la mort de Sherlock jusqu'à finalement sortir avec lui, serait plus fier encore. Rien d'autre n'importait. Un insigne, la perspective d'une retraire confortable ne valait pas qu'on vende son âme au diable, il l'avait enfin compris.

Après en avoir fini avec son maigre repas, il laissa une nouvelle fois son regard errer sur ce qui l'entourait, se sentant incroyablement léger, pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette affaire. Dans l'une des rues adjacentes qui bordait la place, à l'abri des regards, il put voir un homme occupé à taguer l'un des murs. "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Ces œuvres d'art quoi que douteuses fleurissaient partout en ville ces derniers temps, leurs auteurs ayant même désormais l'audace d'agir en plein jour. Dieu bénisse les Anglais, songea Lestrade avec satisfaction. Ainsi certains avaient compris. Sa propre disgrâce ne lui apparaissait que plus satisfaisante, quelque soit ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Holmes valait bien cela. Même si vivant celui-ci se serait bien moqué de pareilles réaction à son égard. Il en était presque plus attachant désormais qu'il n'était plus.

**THE END**.


End file.
